Stutter
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: Songfic to the song "Stutter" by Darren Criss. This is my first fanfic. An alternate ending is posted as the 2nd chapter.
1. Stutter

**Disclaimer:** The song belongs to the amazingly talented Darren Criss and the characters belong to the creators of Glee. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Just to clear this up, these are the right lyrics to the song if anyone thinks they're not (*hint hint* my anonymous reviewer). This is the actual Darren Criss version of the song, not the version they used in "A Very Potter Sequel" where they changed the original lyrics.

This story takes place during the summer after the episode "New York".

**Stutter**

Kurt sat in his bedroom, starring at his cell phone screen.

_Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>You wouldn't talk to me, all night._

His boyfriend, Blaine, hadn't responded to any of his messages, including the most recent "Are you mad at me?" text. Ever since Kurt left Dalton, Blaine had become increasingly distant.

_Remember that song,  
>and all the words we'd sing.<br>Well here's a song I sing, all right._

Thinking about Dalton reminded Kurt of all the happy memories he had from there. He remembered all the duets they sang together, their first kiss, the first time they said "I love you."

_Remember that way,  
>How you'd never lie to me,<br>'cause you'd never lie to me, no way._

Recently, whenever he tried to make plans with Blaine, Blaine would make up some stupid excuse that Kurt knew wasn't true.

_You could be faking it.  
>But why do you gotta be like that,<br>I don't like the way you act around me._

Kurt didn't know why Blaine was acting like this, but he knew he didn't like Blaine's new attitude.

_So baby, come on, come on.  
><em>  
><em>Oh, don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,  
>You were never my friend,<br>You were never my, you were never my lover. _

His phone finally lit up with a response. "No." It was simple, straight to the point. Kurt couldn't help but think, though. The Blaine he knew was perfect, but this Blaine... This new Blaine wasn't his friend, and he definitely wasn't his boyfriend.

_Remember that night,  
>When I saw you standing there,<br>Dark eyes, dark hair, it's just you. _

He remembered his first time meeting Blaine, and listening to him sing "Teenage Dream". He was mesmerized watching Blaine sing. His cute hair-do and the way he squints when he sings just made Kurt like him more.

_Remember the way,  
>That you were way out of line,<br>And I was way out of time, for you._

He thought about the advice Blaine gave him that day...

_And I got your number, right next to your name.  
>But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough. <em>

... and how they exchanged phone numbers...

_I got your word, I know, but that's all I'll get...  
>Trying to forget, your kind of love...<em>

...and the text Blaine sent him, "COURAGE - - - Blaine"...

_So baby, come on, come on. _

...and he thought, "Come on Blaine, I know this isn't like you."

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know,but there you go again,<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover. <em>

But Blaine had done this again and again, and this time Kurt was going to be the one to say no. Blaine may have been perfect, but he wasn't perfect for Kurt. He called Blaine and told him to meet him for coffee the next day. Blaine was already there when Kurt walked in so Kurt just sat down across from him. He told Blaine that he didn't know what was going on with him lately, and he wasn't even sure if Blaine knew either. He said Blaine had changed, and he didn't want to be friends or lovers with this new Blaine.

_I know you could be better,  
>You don't have to waste my time,<br>It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine,_

Kurt got up and walked out of the cafe with tears streaming down his face. He knew deep down, the Blaine he loved was still there, but he couldn't waste his time trying to find him. He needed to concentrate on himself and his family and friends.

_And I know that you want it  
>Trying to get you on it,<br>Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it.  
>Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,<br>I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need. _

Kurt heard Blaine running after him calling his name, so he turned around. Kurt knew that even if Blaine didn't realize it, he wanted this to happen. Blaine began to protest but Kurt stopped him. He told Blaine that deep down, Blaine knew that this was right. He asked Blaine not to argue with him. Kurt knew that this was better for both of them.

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.<em>

Kurt looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. Then, he looked back up at Blaine. He said, "Don't you tell me that you don't want this, too", then he turned and walked away without looking back.

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry did I just s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover.<em>

**Author's Note: **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so if you see any mistakes or anything please help me out and let me know.

Also, I have an alternate ending to this story that is completely different so review if you want me to post that as a second chapter.

Brownie points to anyone who recognizes the reference to the last show of the Glee Live! tour. If you haven't seen it search "Glee Live Dublin" on Youtube. Trust me, you'll want to see this.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Author's Note:** This is the alternate ending to Stutter.

Since the grades of everyone aren't very clear I'm just making everyone a junior in Season 2.

**Stutter Alternate Ending**

_So baby, come on, come on. _

He knew that this wasn't the real Blaine. Something obviously wasn't right. Kurt texted back, "Come on Blaine, please tell me what's wrong."

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know,but there you go again,<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover. <em>

He really hoped Blaine would open up to him. Blaine was his perfect match, his soul mate, and he didn't want to lose him over this. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas, because his response was, "Kurt, I can't do this anymore, we need to break up." Kurt only typed one word, "Fine", before he burst into tears, wishing he had never met Blaine Anderson.

Kurt called Mercedes the next morning and told her everything that had happened. Mercedes, in turn called Wes and David to try to figure out what was going on. They said they didn't know, but Mercedes saw right through them and told them that if they were Kurt's friends they would try to make this right.

_I know you could be better,  
>You don't have to waste my time,<br>It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine, _

Five years later, Wes and David were having coffee. Wes had decided he needed to fix what he had done to Kurt the summer before senior year. He told David his idea but David wasn't so sure. Wes told David that he didn't need his help so he should forget about it if he was just going to waste his time. David decided to help though, because Kurt and Blaine were their friends.

Wes called Kurt and told him the Warbler's were performing at Dalton's High School Reunion. He said Blaine had backed out at the last minute, so they were hoping Kurt would sing with them. Kurt agreed and Wes told him the song they were planning.

_And I know that you want it  
>Trying to get you on it,<br>Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it.  
>Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,<br>I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need. _

When Kurt arrived at Dalton, Wes and David pulled him into a classroom and made him stay there until the performance. When it was time, the Warbler's took the stage, leaving Kurt backstage until his cue. When he heard the beginning of "Stutter", Kurt walked onstage. He gasped when he saw Blaine standing in the crowd and began singing right to him. Kurt could see in Blaine's eyes that Blaine wanted him, even if Blaine didn't know yet.

After the performance, Kurt walked right over to Blaine, pulled him outside, and kissed him. Blaine immediately started protesting and saying this was wrong. Kurt quieted him with another kiss, and Blaine decided he didn't care how many other people thought this wrong. To him, kissing Kurt was like heaven after five years of not seeing him. He knew he should have remembered that not everyone was like the people at his old school, and that many people were accepting of him and Kurt.

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.<em>

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine just long enough to whisper in his ear, "Don't you tell me that you don't want to", before he kissed him again.

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry did I just s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover.<em>

**Author's Note: **Review and tell me which ending you liked better.

Now here's where I'm going to respond to all my reviews. If you do decide to review check back here cause I'll try to respond to them all.

Kairii77- Thank you so much! What a great first review to recieve! What did you think of this ending?

Me- The lyrics are not wrong! Look at the Author's note on the first chapter.  
>- It's perfectly ok, at least I know some of my reviewers have actually seen AVPMS and know the lyrics to the songs.

RChaha- Good job! You got it! And thanks! And again, lyrics, not wrong, but thanks for not caring if they were.

Neko Konojo- Haha I figured people would. I actually wrote this ending because, even though I thought the other one fit the song better, I didn't want people to hate me for breaking them up. Plus I ship Klaine, too.


End file.
